


The elevator

by PotentialOfSurprise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Schmico, Trapped In Elevator, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotentialOfSurprise/pseuds/PotentialOfSurprise
Summary: In true Grey's tradition Levi Schmitt and Nico Kim get stuck in an elevator. It just doesn't turn out as sexy as they dreamed it would.





	The elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy one-shot about my favorite couple. Levi and Nico are married in this fic but you'll find that out yourself.

Since the day he and his husband had their first kiss Nico had imagined being stuck in the elevators.

Those damn things seemed to have a habit of breaking down at least twice a year so the chances of being stuck were reasonable.

But Nico’s sexy dreams didn’t quite match the reality that they were in now unfortunately.

 

The day had started out normally, Levi taking a shower while Nico made breakfast.

Levi always slept as long as he could, only getting out of bed when the alarm Nico set for him went off annoyingly loud.

Nico never had much trouble getting out of bed, he was a light sleeper, so he always got up before his snoring husband and took a shower first before starting on their breakfast.

Levi walked into the open kitchen, sitting down on a barstool in front of the plate of freshly made waffles while drying off his hair “Morning babe” he yawned and threw his towel on the ground before munching down his waffles.

Nico smiled at his still sleepy husband and picked up the towel to throw it in the laundry bin before settling down next to Levi to watch him eat.

“I want a baby” Nico said as if he was announcing the morning paper had arrived.

Levi choked mid-bite on his waffle, Nico’s hand softly patting on his back while he coughed.

“Now?” He took a sip of his orange juice to drain the pieces of waffle.

Nico chuckled “Well not right now, we can’t really steal a baby and unfortunately can’t make one either” Nico smiled at the thought of a pregnant Levi “But if you want to we can look at adoption?”.

Levi chewed on his waffles, contemplating the idea “I’ve always liked kids but I never really gave it much thought since I found out I was gay” he confessed.

“Just think it over okay? Let me know when you’ve decided” Nico brushed the hair out of Levi’s face and got up to put on his shoes.

The pair drove to the hospital in a comfortable silence, Nico driving with one hand while holding Levi’s with the other.

The days of sneaking around were long behind them and they proudly walked hand in hand through the sliding doors.

“Dr. Schmitt, Dr. Kim, I have your intern schedule for the week. You will have a new intern everyday this week and at the end of the week you can let me know who you want on your service next week” Dr. Helm, who was chief resident, handed them both a schedule before hurrying off again to scream at some interns.

Nico and Levi looked over the list of names while they waited for the elevator to take them to the lounge so they could change into their scrubs and start their shifts.

“I have barbie today” Levi groaned as the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival.

Nico chuckled, his husband hated the blond intern with passion “She does have quite a positive effect on some male patients” they stepped into the elevator.

Levi pushed the button to go to the third floor and waited for the door to close “That depends on your definition of positive”.

Just before the doors closed a hand came through, making the automatic doors opening up again.

A clearly pregnant woman made her way into the elevator and pressed the button to the OB floor before standing back to lean against the railing, checking her phone for the time.

Levi glanced over to the woman and then back to Nico with a knowing look both thinking about the conversation they had this morning.

Looking at the woman who was staring at her phone Levi let his mind wonder to all the little babies in the nursery on the fourth floor.

He never told anyone this, not even his husband, but Levi Schmitt secretly snuck into the nursery wing whenever he could during a night shift.

Just watching the little babies laying in their cribs made Levi’s heart warm and always made his days a little better.

Nico looked down at his boyfriend who seemed to be lost in thought and smiled to himself when he realized the shorter man must be thinking about the unspoken agreement hanging between them.

Nico Kim was going to be a father, he was sure of it.

Both men’s thoughts were interrupted when the elevator came to a shaking stop, lights going black for a minute before coming back on.

Nico had been able to grab the railing just in time to steady himself but Levi had been too late and grabbed onto the taller man to get up again.

Nico lifted his husband back onto his feet, twisting at the sound of a pained moan coming from the other side of the elevator.

“Madam are you alright?” Nico crouched down next to the woman who had fallen flat on her ass.

“I-I think so” She put a hand on her stomach “My wrist hurts a little” she held up a bruised hand.

“What’s your name?” Nico asked as he got down in front of the woman and carefully examined her wrist.

“Eleanor Paige, but just call me Elle. Is the elevator still working?” She looked anxiously at Levi who was busy clicking on the emergency buttons but shifted her gaze to Nico as he touched her wrist “Ouch that hurts”.

“I’m sorry, I think you have seriously sprained your wrist. You can still move it so I’m pretty sure it’s not broken but we can make an X-ray to be sure. I’m doctor Kim by the way, but you can call me Nico” Nico winked making the woman blush.

“It’s nice to meet you Nico” Elle smiled at the handsome doctor.

“And that handsome doctor over there is Dr. Schmitt but I’m sure you can call him Levi” Nico nodded his head in his husbands direction.

“Yes- sorry I’m Levi, nice to meet you Elle” Levi looked at the woman then pulled out his phone “I’m usually not this uncivilized but I’m trying to contact our chief of surgery, She’ll get us out of here in no time!”.

“Well at least you are stuck with a very capable doctor” Nico grinned at the pregnant woman, shifting his gaze towards Levi.

“Two capable doctors” Levi corrected him “Nico’s an orthopedic surgeon so if anyone can fix your wrist it’s him” He added walking over to were the woman was still sitting on the floor.

Elle smiled “Guess I’m not all out of luck then after all” she looked between the two surgeons “Maybe I’m crossing the line but since we might be stuck here for a while I need to ask. Are you guys a couple?”

Levi grinned “Married for six months, three days and-” He looked at his watch “about sixteen hours” Nico snorted, of course his husband would remember their wedding date so accurately.

“That’s great! Me and my husband have been married for three ye-” Elle held in her breath as she waited for the contraction that just hit her to pass.

“Just braxton hicks” Elle breathed out a hand on Nico’s chest to push him away as he reached out for her the moment she doubled over in pain.

“How long have these contractions been going on?” Nico took the woman’s uninjured wrist in his hand, despite her protests, to check her pulse.

“Two this morning and one more on my way to the check up. But I have two more weeks to go so this baby is staying in” Elle looked at Levi who was texting with Dr. Bailey about the situation.

“Is this your first baby?” Levi looked up from his phone to smile at the woman, hiding the concern going through his mind after he received a text from the chief that it may take up to half an hour to free them.

Elle stroked her belly “Yes, we don’t know the sex though” Elle grabbed onto Nico’s arm when she felt another contraction hit again.

“Deep breaths Elle” Nico looked at his watch “Two minutes apart”.

“I hate to break it to you but you’re definitely having this baby today” Nico took in a deep breath, motioning the young woman to follow his lead.

Levi got down and whispered in Nico’s ear, informing him about there time frame.

“What? What is it?” Elle looked worried between the two men who were looking at each other and seemed to have some silent conversation she couldn’t follow.

“Okay Elle I am going to check how far dilated you are while Levi here is going to be your personal cushion” Dr. Kim put on his professional smile as he encouraged the woman to scoot to the side a little.

“Squeeze me as hard as you need, I got you” Levi got behind the woman and pulled her to relax against his chest.

“Lift your hips a little please” Nico asked the woman as he unbuttoned her pants and then slid them off with her panties “I’m don’t have a blanket so this will have to do” Nico apologized as he took of his cardigan to cover her legs with it.

Elle moaned as another contraction hit her “I don’t care just make sure my baby is safe” She spread her legs and held onto Levi for support.

Levi kneaded her lower back muscles, the woman squeezing his leg in thanks, as Nico inserted his fingers to check her dilation.

“You’re about nine centimeters dilated, we need to wait for just one more until you can push but I can feel the baby’s head already” Nico wiped his fingers on the cardigan, making a mental note to always have gloves with him in the future.

“Do you know what you’re going to name the baby yet?” Levi wiped the sweat off Elle’s forehead with his sleeve still supporting her back.

The young woman shook her head and moaned in pain “I-I can’t do this. Just hand me my pants, I’ll have my baby another day” Elle motioned at Nico to help her get her pants back on.

“You can do this Elle” Nico encouraged her and shoved the woman's jeans further away with his foot as he grabbed her face in his hand to force Elle to look at him “Sweetheart you don’t have a choice here, you are meeting your baby today in this elevator. We will support you anyway we can but you have to work with us okay, you are a strong woman and you got this.” Nico stroked his thumbs over her cheeks comfortingly.

Nico put one hand on Elle’s stomach and checked her with the other, a smile spreading on his face “Ten centimeters and a head full of hair”

He nodded at Levi to brace himself for the pushes “All right on the next contraction you’re going to push as hard as you can” Nico positioned himself in front of the woman lifting up the sweater over her legs to have better access.

“Push” Levi lightly squeezed Elle’s hand lightly as he felt her clench up into another contraction.

“Keep going, you’re doing great sweetie!” Nico supported the babies head as it came halfway out.

“Take a deep breath. I want you to give me an even bigger push on the next contraction” Nico shushed the woman as she whimpered unwillingly “Yes you can do this, you’re already doing great!”.

“It hurts” Elle whimpered softly, squeezing Levi’s hand so hard all the blood drained from it.

Another contraction hit and Elle pushed with all her strength until she slumped back against Levi’s chest, breaths ragged from exhaustion.

“The head is out just one more tiny push and you’re a mama” Nico looked up from under the sweater, supporting the baby’s head.

After a bloodcurdling scream and some choice words the elevator was filled with the sounds of a crying newborn, making all three adults look in amazement at the wailing baby that Nico put onto the woman’s chest.

“Congratulations mama it’s a boy” Nico wrapped his sweater around the infant who stopped crying the moment he was laid on his mother’s bare chest.

“You did so good Elle” Levi laid his cheek against Elle’s and smiled down at the baby with tears in his eyes before peeking up to see his husband was swallowing away the waterworks as well.

Just as Nico began to undo his shoe laces to use them to tie off the umbilical cord the elevator roared back to life.

Elle was too busy watching her baby boy with amazement to notice the elevator doors open and only looked up when she felt Levi move away from behind her.

Nico put a hand on her shoulder “This is doctor Karev, he will make sure your baby boy is perfectly healthy” Elle looked up to the new doctor “I want to stay with him” She looked down at her perfect baby.

“I’m just going to cut off the umbilical cord and make sure he’s doing okay while doctor Helm here is going to take care of you. I’ll bring him back in no time so we can show you how to feed him” Dr. Karev explained as he cut off the umbilical cord and put the baby in an incubator.

Elle nodded and got into the wheelchair with help from Levi and Nico who supported her on both sides “Will you come by later? Please?” She looked between both surgeons who had been her guardian angels. “We’ll swing by later to see how you and the little one are doing. But now you need to rest” Nico looked at the woman sternly for a second before winking at her "Put some cooling on that wrist Helm" Nico quickly instructed the chief resident.

When Dr. Helm wheeled the new mother away and Bailey had given them an approving pat on the back Nico looked over to his husband, they were definitely adopting.

 

Two years and a lot of paperwork later little Eleanor was peacefully sleeping in her crib, both of her dads looking down at her with a smile.

 


End file.
